Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 2
Karte von Arda Ich hab gelesen, dass du Französisch kannst, und ich hab ne neue Map von Arda gefunden, und da steht n bisschen Text auf Französisch...glaub ich jedenfalls. Das einzigste was ich da entziffern kann is Eärendil. Den Rest kann ich nich lesen, weil ich kein Französisch kann (hatte in der Schule ne 5 aufm Zeugnis :D) und weil es dazu auchnoch nich so leserlich is. Könnteste wenn du Zeit dafür hast versuchen das zu übersetzen? SatansLilHelper666 17:17, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Mit Link funzt das eh nich, weil das so zu klein is :Das musste aufm PC speichern und dann halt ranzoomen :Ich weiss im nachhinein garnich ob das wirklich französisch is :SatansLilHelper666 20:12, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ohh man ::Kann ich ja nich wissen :D ::SatansLilHelper666 20:19, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Links Wie mache ich Links ... *in andere wikis? *völlig fremde Seiten? EinHdrFan 08:49, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ey es tut mr leid aber uas den Sachen werd ich nicht schlau. Das wiki von mir heiß : Der Herr der Ringe-Spiele-wiki. Ich schaff es nich es hier her einen Link zu machen. Ps: das wiki findet man mit dem englischen Google ( rechts oben im Browser ) leichter.EinHdrFan 12:28, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich will dich nicht anbetteln aber ich krieg das mit den Links ncht hin. Bitte mach doch den Hyperlick in meinem wiki. :PS : Vieliecht auch noch bei einigen Helden ( die es in Tolkiens Universum auch so gibt ) hier hin verlinken.Der Waldläufer 11:19, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Partnerseite Was sind diese Partnerseiten? Und kann ich mein Der Herr der Ringe-Spiele-wiki dazufügen?EinHdrFan 17:23, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Also wenn du Organisatorisches gerne mchst kannst mir ( nur wenns dir nichts aus macht ) ein wenig helfen in meinem Wiki denn: Ich krieg das Menü nicht bearbeitet :Kein Bild wie den Ring vor Saurons Auge wie bei uns :Ud weiß nicht wie ich solche Sachen wie bei unserer Hauptseite machen soll.EinHdrFan 14:23, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wiedas klappt hab ich geschnallt aber die Umsetzung da bräuchte ich Hilfe.Der Waldläufer 19:38, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) HdR Hab da mal ne Frage:... Du bearbeitest ständig Seiten und machst da Infoboxen rein, füllst die aber nich aus Jetzt hab ich die Frage: hast du eigentlich HdR-Kenntnisse? SatansLilHelper666 18:15, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das würd ich nicht anfechten aber noch als Tipp Arnor Reiche hatten eine Monarchie und ( so würd ich es sagen ) durch die eisenkrone dann eine Diktatur. Die Provinzen Saurons wie Rhûn das man Provint hinschreiben könnte denn manches kann man sich wirklich denken und die vorjerige Rhûn Tabelle fand ich besser.EinHdrFan 18:48, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Nicht so hastig, junger SatansLilHelper666! ;-) ::Aber ich kann die Frage nachvollziehen. Ich weiß, dass ich relativ wenig zu den Texten der Artikel beitrage, und mich stattdessen erheblich mehr mit organisatorischem Kram, Kategorien und Vorlagen beschäftige. ::Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von den Spielen zu Der Herr der Ringe absolut null Ahnung habe, ich habe keines davon je gespielt. Die Filme... naja, ich hab sie ein paar mal gesehen und kann ein paar Zitate kloppen, aber ich könnte dir keinesfalls aus dem Kopf sagen, wie welche Rüstungen aussehen, oder ähnliche Details nennen... ::Dafür behaupte ich mal, dass ich mich mit den Büchern umso besser auskenne. Der Herr der Ringe selbst habe ich mehrfach gelesen, allerdings ist das schon ein paar Jahre her. Wesentlich besser kenne ich mich mit dem Silmarillion aus. Wie oft ich das schon gelesen bzw. das Hörbuch gehört habe, kann ich nicht sagen, ein dutzend mal bestimmt, danach bin ich absolut süchtig. Ansonsten habe ich hier noch Nachrichten aus Mittelerde und die drei Bände Die Geschichte der Kinder Hurins, Tuor und seine Ankunft in Gondolin und Feanors Fluch im Regal stehen. Von einem Freund habe ich mir mal den Mittelerde-Atlas ausgeliehen und lange drin geschmökert, und ich war so bekloppt, das Mittelerde-Lexikon von vorne bis hinten durchzulesen. Aber besitzen tue ich die beiden leider nicht. Und zu guter letzt habe ich vor einiger Zeit "Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten 1+2" sowie das "Handbuch der Weisen von Mittelerde" geschenkt bekommen, allerdings habe ich davon bisher nur einen Bruchteil gelesen. ::Aber nochmal zu der Frage, warum ich so wenig zu den Texten der Artikel sage bzw. beitrage: Mir macht es einfach erheblich mehr Spaß, an Vorlagen, Kategoriesystem und dem Layout zu basteln. Ich würde nie langfristig aktiv an einem Wiki arbeiten, von dessen Thema ich nichts verstehe. ::Was die Infoboxen angeht, scheine ich der einzige hier zu sein, der sich erstens ganz gut mit Vorlagenerstellung auskennt, und zweitens darauf achtet, dass in jedem Artikel auch eine Infobox erscheint. Deshalb war es mir erheblich wichtiger, zuerst einmal in alle Artikel eine einzubauen. Die Inhalte können andere eintragen. Bei einigen Themen (siehe oben) habe ich eh das Gefühl, dass ihr die Materie erheblich besser im Kopf habt als ich. ::So, jetzt hat EinHdrFan noch das Thema angeschnitten, wie die Infoboxen aussehen sollen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe... Bitte tut mir einen Gefallen, startet unterschiedliche Themen bitte unter separaten Überschriften. Ich kann mich in einem Gespräch nicht auf mehrere Themen konzentrieren. ::Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das Layout der Infoboxen auf die Diskussionseite Vorlage_Diskussion:Infobox diskutieren, denn das Layout ist seit kurzem für alle Infoboxen identisch. Die Gliederung einer Infobox, also die Auswahl der genannten Stichpunkte, sollten wir auf der Diskussionsseite der jeweiligen Infobox besprechen. Ich glaube, dass gerade in diesem Punkt noch einiges verbessert werden kann. ::Ich hab mal wieder einen Roman geschrieben ohne es zu merken, sorry dafür :-) --Weas-El (talk) 22:30, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab ich darum gebeten, dass du mir deine Lebensgeschichte erzählst?=P jk :::Naja das mit dem Design hab ich ja eh nich angeschnitten. :::Ich hab nebenbei absolut keinen Peil wie man so Boxen da reinmacht :::SatansLilHelper666 11:12, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Heyho,... ich hab da mal ne frage: sollte man Artikel wie Rhûn oder meinen Artikel Khand umbenennen in Rhûn & Ostlinge und Khand & Variags? Ich seh da nich wirklich nen Grund warum man wie bei Ardapedia n Artikel über n Land/Region machen soll, und seperat n Artikel über die dort lebenden Spezies. Wenn wir das so wie: Rhûn & Ostlinge machen würden müssten wir nur n paar Artikel streichen, und den Inhalt davon in den anderen packen z.B. bei Haradrim und Harad? SatansLilHelper666 20:20, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich hast du Recht, dass wir nicht für jeden Kram einen eigenen Artikel brauchen. In vielen Wikis wird das trotzdem so gemacht, weil die Leute den Artikel-Zähler des Wikis in die Höhe treiben wollen. :Einen Artikel zum Beispiel "Rhûn & Ostlinge" zu nennen, ist aber unüblich. Wir sollten uns an der Stelle überlegen, welcher der Begriffe wirklich relevant genug ist, einen eigenen Artikel zu erhalten, und über welche Völker und Gegenden wir eigentlich genug Informationen haben, um einen Artikel damit zu füllen. :Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir Sammelartikel erstellen, dass wir also alle unwichtigeren Artikel zu gleichartigen Themen (z. B. alle unwichtigeren Regionen, Länder, Personen, ...) in jeweils einem Artikel zusammenfassen. Und für die Stichworte, die in einem Sammelartikel landen, richten wir jeweils eine Weiterleitung ein. Ein Beispiel für einen Sammelartikel ist Figuren in Tolkiens Welt bei Wikipedia, und das ist gleich mal ein richtig dicker! ;-) :In einem Artikel über ein Land sollte natürlich auch das dort lebende Volk genannt und zumindest kurz beschrieben werden. Aber nur wenn es sowohl zum Land, als auch zum Volk, jeweils viel zu schreiben gibt, sollten wir für beide getrennte Artikel einrichten. Für den Fall gibt es normalerweise eine Vorlage, die einen dann auf den Hauptartikel zum Thema verlinkt... Die müssten wir hier noch anlegen. --Weas-El (talk) 22:09, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Da bin ich wieder! Also zu erst mal Kompliment zu den Portalen. Figuren in tolkiens Welt ist ne gute idee aber wir beschäftigen uns GENAU '''mit allen Sachen. Zusätzlich müsste man das überwachen da es Stuber(?) lockt. Der Artikel unwichtigere Personen aus Tolkiens welt wo man eh nur 2 Sätze zu findet ist gut, aber man muss anmerken das diese Sachen keine Artikel brauchen. PS: Beim Portal der Herr der Ringe sollten wir uns auf die Bilder der wichtigen Personen konzentrieren und der ( durch die Filme ) bekantesten und beliebtesten macht das intressant. Von Sauron sollt man ein Bild suchen mitten in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnis. Die anderen Personen die ich meinte sind: Der Hexenkönig,Nazgûl Allgemein. Gimli,und natürlich Legolas in Aktion.Der Waldläufer 11:50, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Aussprache und Einstieg Zur Ussprache: Durch die deutsche ( nebenbei leicht schlampige ) Syncronisation der Filme und Spiele sprechen manche diese Sachen viel Zu deutsch aus Z.b. Ithielien Ittielien, Lothlórien, Lohtlórien, und was ich am meissten hasse ist wenn sich jemand Minas Tirith Minas tirit denkt usw. Vieleicht wärs sinnvoll einge Artikel mit Lautschrift auszustatten und zum einstieg in Tolkiens welt auch eine Portal unterbringen so z.b. Für einfache Fragen den Einstieg in Tolkiens Welt oder tieferes Film wissen bitte an EinHdrFan wenden Für fortgeschrittene Sachen so wie den Büchern und dem Simalarion bitte an Satanslilhelper666 wenden Für erweitertes Wissen sowie Verwaltungs-und bearbeitungs-Technische Sachen bitte an Weas-el wenden. ( nahm uns weil wir anscheinend die aktivsten Communitymitglieder momentan sind.Der Waldläufer 18:31, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Lautschrift wäre eine tolle Sache. Ich wüsste allerdings nicht, wie man mit einfachen Mitteln die Aussprache gescheit beschreiben soll, vor allem Laute wie das englische 'th'. Man sollte es dann lieber gleich richtig machen und das IPA verwenden... Aber ehrlich gesagt traue ich mich da nicht wirklich ran, das ist ziemlich kompliziert. Ich hab es, wenn ich bisher irgendeine Lautschrift entschlüsseln wollte, meist nach einiger Zeit entnervt aufgegeben. Und ich müsste mir wohl auch erstmal genau die Regeln zur Aussprache anlesen, bevor ich hier etwas Falsches hinschreibe. Ich habe irgendwo noch einen Sindarin-Sprachkurs als pdf rumfliegen, den könnte man mal wieder raussuchen. :Was die Verweise auf aktive User angeht, ich wüsste nicht, wo man das hinschreiben sollte... Und meinst du nicht, dass ein neuer User an der Bearbeitungsliste sofort sieht, welche User hier aktiv sind? Mir ist es eigentlich lieber, wenn die Leute ihre Fragen an die Allgemeinheit stellen (z. B. hier), als andere User direkt anzuschreiben. --Weas-El (talk) 08:28, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Gibt es evtl. schon Lautschrift-Versionen von Namen oder anderen Wörtern in irgendwelchen Büchern oder auf anderen Webseiten, die man übernehmen könnte? --Weas-El (talk) 08:31, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Kann man hier wie bei Ardapedia so ne Aufnahme reinstellen? :::Das könntet ihr dann mal machen xD :::SatansLilHelper666 11:26, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Was für eine Aufnahme? --Weas-El (talk) 21:32, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Dann sprichste halt irgendnen Namen aus HdR wie z.B. Amon Sûl aus und nimmst das iwie auf, und fügst das irgendwie in den Artikel ein, und wenn einer nich weiss wie mans ausspricht klickt er drauf und dann geht der Windows Media player oda so auf und das läuft ab :::::SatansLilHelper666 10:58, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob man hier Audiodateien hochladen kann. Da müsste man sich mal schlau machen. --Weas-El (talk) 11:43, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Widersprüche in den Filmen Was die Filmwiedersprüche und anderes als in den Büchern steht hab ich ja schon einen Artkel entworfen der leider unaufinbar ist. Aber das bräuchte man doch auch . Wiedersprüüche und Seltsames in den Filmen oder nicht ? Der Waldläufer 08:44, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich war mal so frei, deinen Beitrag in zwei Themen zu teilen, damit ich besser drauf antworten kann, siehe Spotlight- bzw. Projekt-des-Monats-Kandidatur. :Von mir aus kann es gerne eine Seite geben, die Fehler in den Filmen oder auch Widersprüche zu den Büchern auflistet. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, hier bisher so eine Seite gesehen zu haben. Und kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ich sie gelöscht habe. Sie muss also noch irgendwo rumfliegen, schau doch mal in der Liste aller Seiten (da kann man noch weiterblättern). --Weas-El (talk) 11:00, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Du meinst vermutlich die hier? --Weas-El (talk) 11:02, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Spotlight- bzw. Projekt-des-Monats-Kandidatur Auserdem kann man das wiki ja für ein Spotlight oder sogar für das Projekt des Monats kandiedieren Der Waldläufer 08:44, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich war mal so frei, deinen Beitrag in zwei Themen zu teilen, damit ich besser drauf antworten kann, siehe Widersprüche in den Filmen. :Ich habe mir mal die jeweiligen Voraussetzungen für die Kandidatur angeschaut. :Siehe :*Spotlight :*Projekt des Monats :Ich glaube nicht, dass wir zur Zeit beim einen oder anderen eine Chance haben oder auch nur die Bedingungen für die Kandidatur erfüllen. :Zu den Spotlights: :*Wir haben zu viele Stubs. Ca. 100 unserer Seiten sind kürzer als 300 Byte, das sind mehr als 20%. Und noch viel mehr Seiten sind inhaltlich als Stubs zu bewerten. :*Ein Link im Menü zu neuen Bildern (sinnlos in meinen Augen) fehlt auch, der wäre allerdings schnell erstellt. :*Unsere Kategorisierung ist mehr als lückenhaft, und das ganze Kategoriensystem muss überarbeitet werden. Das steht weit oben auf meiner To-Do-Liste. :Zum Projekt des Monats: :Mir fallen zur Zeit noch sehr wenige Dinge ein, die an unserem Wiki als gut zu bewerten sind. :*Die Artikel sehen teilweise allein vom Layout wild aus. Das einheitliche Infobox-Layout war ein erster Schritt, das zu verbessern. Jetzt müssen die Dinge noch auf den entsprechenden Seiten eingefügt werden. Und vor allem müssen die alten Infoboxen verschwinden, die noch nicht das neue Layout verwenden. Und auch das Infobox-Layout selbst kann noch verbessert werden. :*Die Struktur der Artikel ist uneinheitlich und häufig stark verbesserungsbedürftig. Ein Artikel sollte zum Beispiel immer mit einem Einleitungssatz anfangen, der in kurzen Worten das Stichwort beschreibt und die Frage "was ist das?" beantwortet. Nicht einmal diese einfachste aller Regeln wird in vielen Artikeln eingehalten. :*Und auch Ausdruck und Grammatik sind in vielen Artikeln noch mangelhaft. Hier müssen vor allem die umgangssprachliche Ausdrucksweise entfernt, eine einheitliche Zeitform eingehalten und die Rechtschreibung korrigiert werden. :Wir können uns von mir aus gerne eine Kandidatur für das eine oder andere zum Ziel setzen. Bis wir so weit sind, ist es meiner Meinung nach allerdings noch ein langer Weg. --Weas-El (talk) 11:00, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Tja würdest du mal einen Blick in das Civilization wiki welches ich durch diese Spotligth entdeckte würde dir auffalen das DAS DIE VERDAMMT NOCH EINS SICH NIOCHT DRAN HALTEN! Die haben mitlerweile 58 Artikel hinzu kommt das ich erst vor kurzem 4 Artikel gegründet habe und 2 der vielen stubs dort entfern habe. ::ALSO '''HABEN DIE NICHT DIE SPOTLIGTH REGELN BEACHTET! Bitte entschuldige den Wutausbruch. Zu viel heute show. Aber es wird doch niemand dran sterben wenn wir uns da bewerben osder nicht ?Der Waldläufer 22:19, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein, voraussichtlich nicht. ;-) Ich hatte in letzter Zeit auch mal auf das eine oder andere Spotlight geklickt und mich jedes Mal gewundert, was da für Mini-Wikis dahintersteckten. Dazu kommt, dass vielleicht allein schon die Bewerbung ausreicht, um den einen oder anderen User anzuziehen. Vielleicht hast du Recht, und wir sollten das wirklich mal machen. Ich schaue mir das heute Abend nochmal an. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 08:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC)# :::: Und hast du ein Spotligth beantragt?Der Waldläufer :::::Ja, siehe hier. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 22:46, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Gibts ne Möglichkeit Kategorien umzubennnen? Zum Beispiel die Kategorie "Bilder von Gondorianern". Wie wir vorher ja schon gesagt haben, das heisst Gondorer, Menschen aus Gondor oder Gondorrim ;) SatansLilHelper666 19:14, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Direkt umbenennen geht nicht wirklich. Stattdessen muss man alle Seiten in der Kategorie einzeln editieren und dort die Kategorie ändern. Danach können wir dann die alte Kategorieseite löschen und die neue anlegen. --Weas-El (talk) 20:01, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Artikel Jäger kann auch gelöscht werden... :Man, der König hat es echt drauf wichtige Artikel zu schreiben :SatansLilHelper666 11:16, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Übersetzungen Sollte man eventuell ne Seite anlegen, wo man so Sachen hinschreibt? Deutsch (bzw. Westron...weisst was ich meine) Sindarin Quenya in Form einer Tabelle?Irgendwie.... Könnt ich sofort mit anfangen SatansLilHelper666 11:24, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Sehr gerne! Wir könnten es zum Beispiel "Wörterbuch Sindarin" bzw. "Wörterbuch Quenya" nennen, oder auch Elbisches Wörterbuch, oder was meinst du? --Weas-El (talk) 11:27, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Jeeenau ::Das mein ich....nur wie soll man das von der From her machen? ::Naja...dafür bist du ja eh zuständig ::Ich könnt dann sofort anfangen ::SatansLilHelper666 11:29, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Willst du die Übersetzungen in Sindarin und Quenya in eine gemeinsame Tabelle packen, oder lieber zwei getrennte Wörterbücher? Dann kann ich dir eine Tabelle anlegen, die brauchst du dann nur noch auszufüllen. --Weas-El (talk) 11:31, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich würd besser beide nehmen, dann hat man das auch mal so im Vergleich. ::::Wenn man z.B. vergessen hat; Was heisst nochmal Mond auf Quenya? Auf Sindarin Ithil, achja Isil..... ::::Weisst was ich meine....kann man sich besser merken wenn 2 ähnliche Begriffe nebeneinander stehen ::::SatansLilHelper666 11:34, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich habe mal den Artikel Elbisches Wörterbuch angelegt. Falls jemand einen besseren Namen dafür hat, können wir ihn ja später noch verschieben. Falls du Probleme mit der Tabelle hast (ich glaube du benutzt diesen "tollen" Wikia-RichText-Editor?), schreib die Einträge einfach zeilenweise untereinander, ich ergänze dann notfalls später den Tabellencode. --Weas-El (talk) 11:41, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wusstes du, dass... Sollte der Kasten nich irgendwann mal erweitert werden? Adorn und Isen durch was anderes interessanteres ersetzten? SatansLilHelper666 17:23, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, du kannst das gerne ändern, wenn du willst. --Weas-El (talk) 18:01, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Müssen alle Bilder so in der original Größe angezeigt werden? in vielen erkennt man dann aber nix. SatansLilHelper666 16:00, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :In seinen #prefsection-2}} Einstellungen (Stichpunkt "Standardgröße der Vorschaubilder (Thumbnails)") kann jeder User die Standard-Bildgröße einstellen wie er mag. Deshalb sollte man nur dann feste Größen angeben, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 18:01, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Übrigens benutze ich schon den neuen Skin, Oasis, seit ein paar Tagen kann man den einstellen. Und bald wird er den alten Monaco-Skin vollständig ablösen. Bei dem haben wir in Zukunft erheblich weniger Breite zur Verfügung. Umso wichtiger ist es, die Bilder nicht zu groß zu machen. --Weas-El (talk) 18:03, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Utumno und Angband Heyho...ich hab da mal ne Frage; du hast ja gesagt, dass du dich ganz gut mit dem Silmarillion auskennst und so... Wenn ich Angband und Utumno in Ardapedia oder sonst wo suche (ja; Schande über mich; ich bezieh mein Wissen aus dem Internet :-7) steht da überall, dass die beiden Festen durch die Ered Engrin geschützt wurden. So, wenn ich mir aber mal meine Maps angucke passt das nicht. 1. Die Ered Engrin ziehen sich nicht von Utumno nach Angband oder anders rum Ich hab 4 verschiedene Arda Maps (von denen eine den Norden eh nicht zeigt). Eine von den 3 zeigt im Norden ne lange Gebirgskette, die von Osten nach Westen verläuft. Die 2 anderen zeigen, dass Utumno und Angband jeweils ein eigenes Gebirge zum Schutz haben. 2. Die Eisenberge, in denen die Zwerge lebten, sollen ja mal zu den Ered Engrin gehört haben; das passt bei mir auch alles nicht zusammen, wenn ich mir das mal so angucke. Ich stell hier einfach mal die 3 Maps rein. thumb|160px|1. Mapthumb|160px|2. Mapthumb|160px|3. MapJetzt guck dir das mal an. auf der 3. sieht man das durchgezogene Gebirge; aber davon sollen die Eisenberge abstammen? Vllt kannst du das ja aufklären. Außerdem waren ja beide Festungen unterirdisch, und ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass die mit einander verbunden waren. Kann das sein? Wenn ja wär das erwähnenswert. "Die Festung Utumno nämlich nahm nun mit ihren unzähligen Höhlen, Gängen und Verliesen bereits den gesamten nördlichsten Teil von Mittelerde ein von der Helcaraxe bis zu den Orocarni, den Bergen des Ostens, auf einer Länge von vielen tausend Meilen." "... Utumno und die Ered Engrin stürzten schließlich in sich zusammen, die Gegend blieb aber für immer gezeichnet; später nannte man sie Forodwaith, Nördliche Öde. Überbleibsel der riesigen Ered Engrin waren 11.000 Jahre später, zur Zeit des Ringkrieges, nur noch die Berge von Angmar, die Ered Mithrin und die Eisenberge der Zwerge." SatansLilHelper666 14:09, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Oha, so ohne weiteres kann ich das nicht beantworten, ich schaue mir das aber gerne mal an. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann ich dazu kommen werde. Ich habe zur Zeit bei meiner Arbeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Gruß, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 15:34, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Mach ruhig ersma dein Arbeitsgedöhns SatansLilHelper666 20:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich war am Wochenende leider nicht zu Hause, da wollte ich mir eigentlich die Bücher mal vornehmen. Ich schaue mal, ob ich heute Abend dazu komme. Sorry. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 08:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich bin mal das Silmarillion durchgegangen und habe nach Hinweisen auf die Lage von Utumno und Angband gesucht. Das hier ist die genaueste Beschreibung, die ich gefunden habe: :::: Ich hoffe das hilft dir weiter. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 18:04, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Jo, danke dass du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast, und das Silmarillion durchsucht hast ;-) :::::Hier wird also gesagt, dass Utumno einfach 'im Norden' liegt? Das schränkt es ja ungemein ein. :::::Oder is damit gemeint, dass Utumno den gesamten Norden einnimmt? :::::SatansLilHelper666 18:30, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::So richtig genau ist das leider nicht, stimmt. Ich bin jedenfalls über diesen Satz hier gestolpert: "Hinter den Wällen der Ered Engrin im Westen, wo sie nach Norden abbogen, baute Melkor eine zweite Festung (...)" Das passt ja nicht wirklich zu den Karten, die du oben verlinkt hast. Vielleicht sollte man zu dem Thema mal die History of Middle-earth durchforsten, da findet man sicherlich auch noch Infos. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 18:47, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Plauderkasten Wo kann ich hier im neuen Design (das sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig is) den Plauderkasten aktivieren? Eigentlich chatte ich hier öfters mitem HdRFan, und will das auch weiterhin tun....vor allem, weil er jetzt bestimmt denkt, dass ich schwul bin...was ich natürlich nich bin! ;) Ehrlich. Das will ich auf jeden Fall nochma grade biegen. SatansLilHelper666 20:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Lol :) Der Plauderkasten ist ein Widget, oder? Die gibt es im neuen Skin nicht mehr. Die Dinger sind angeblich kaum benutzt worden und werden deshalb abgeschafft. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 23:04, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ohhhh maaan....du hast 'lol' benutzt. Das gibts doch nich.....ich bin raus....wir sehn uns in der Hölle. ::Jetzt bin ich echt fertig mit der Welt....Ich geh mich umbringen....wenn du schon 'lol' sagst is alles verloren. ::SatansLilHelper666 10:28, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin Also was den neuen Look betrifft ch hab ihn ganz kurz getestet und er ist wie sag ich es genau das was Politiker wie Guido Westerwelle oder oder Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg machen ich sag es auf das Risisko gespeert zu werden : '''EINE VERDAMMT VERKACKT DREISTE SCHEßE! '''So siehts aus. Aber man kann den alten Look ganz leicht zurück holen : man geht unter Einstellungen zu Skins und wählt Monaco. dann hast du den alten Look inklusive Chatroom.Der Waldläufer 22:34, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich benutze ihn jetzt seit er am 6.10. aktiviert wurde. Ich finde ihn gar nicht so schlecht, aber ich kann verstehen warum so viele meckern. Man hat halt weniger Breite zur Verfügung und kaum noch Möglichkeiten, das Layout eines Wikis zu verändern. Wo welche Links sind, findet man relativ schnell raus, und danach kann man mit dem neuen Skin meiner Erfahrung nach genauso gut leben wie mit dem alten. Man muss halt alles mal durchschauen, ob alles noch gut zu erkennen ist, oder ob das Layout irgendwo angepasst werden muss. :Zur Zeit kannst du noch zu Monaco zurückschalten, aber irgendwann wird endgültig umgestellt. Ich glaube Stichtag ist der 10.11. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 08:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Beschwerde Unter den News steht, dass das Editorenteam (zu dem ich ja wohl auch gehöre) den 500. Artikel mit einem Fass Pfeifenkraut feiert. Ich muss leider sagen, dass ich bisher noch nichts dergleichen erhalten habe. Des halb beschwere ich mich jetzt offiziel und erwarte eine Entschädigung. :D --Kolibri8 08:57, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Vierzehnzwanziger ist übrigens Bier, kein Kraut. Sorry, aber es ist nichts mehr da... Was glaubst du, warum ich in den letzten Tagen so mit Inaktivität geglänzt habe?! ;-) --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:14, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh verdammt, aber gabs nicht auch ein Pfeifenkraut mit nem besonderen Jahrgang? Obwohl Kraut mit Jahrgang, das macht keinen Sinn, naja habs wohl verwechselt, bin eh Nichtraucher. Aber Schade um das Bier.--Kolibri8 09:31, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Meine güte hab ihr mich damit zum Lachen gebracht. Aber so ne Grenze feier ich nicht. Ein wiki (Stronghold um genau zu sein ) haben wir den 100. Artikel auch begrüst aber mehr auch nicht anmerkung wenn du Kraut haben willst fahr in die Niederlanden.Der Waldläufer 10:58, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vandale! Im Zentralwiki wurde im artikel Der Herr der Ringe vandaliert! Zufällig steht da was identisches mit dem Was beim hohen Rat passiert ist.Der Waldläufer 21:43, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau's mir an. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 07:37, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Kurz nach deiner Nachricht hat jemand die Bearbeitung im Zentral-Wiki rückgängig gemacht, das wäre damit erledigt. Wo genau ist das auch passiert? Einen Artikel dieses Namens finde ich nicht, bitte gib mir mal einen Link. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 07:51, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::tut mir leid aber ich hab das mit den externen Link nicht kapiert. Ich kann dir so weiterwhelfen : gehe ins deutsche Zentralwiki nutze den Monacoskin und mit etwas :::Glück findest du es aufder startseite.Der Waldläufer 13:11, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::So schwer mitem externen Link ises auch wieder nich ::::SatansLilHelper666 13:43, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Notfalls kopier halt einfach die URL. Das sieht dann zwar nicht so schön aus, aber dann weiß man wenigstens wovon du sprichst. ;-) Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, welcher "hohe Rat" gemeint ist. Falls es wichtig sein sollte, beschreib bitte genauer was du meinst. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 16:43, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Das ist eigentlich nicht mehr wichtig aber es waurde am Portal herumgefuscht ( mitlerweile wieder ganz normal) ::::::Und mit hoher Rat meine ich den Vandalen der im Sommer den artikel hoher Rat geründet hat und dabei nur ich zietiere ( bitte nicht sperren ) Dein penis! Und den artikel Númenórer gelöscht und irgendeinen kurzen schwachsinn hingeschrieben.Der Waldläufer 16:52, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah ok, jetzt erinnere ich mich dunkel. :) Sowas passiert, Deppen gibt's auf dieser Welt (und vor allem im Netz) leider viele... Einfach rückgängig machen und gut. Je weniger Tumult man verursacht, desto uninteressanter wird es für solche Leute. Danke auf jeden Fall fürs Melden. --Weas-El (Diskussion) 16:57, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aussprache Da du ja irgendwie hier der Weise bist, weisst du doch bestimmt wie man e mit Diaräse ausspricht ( ë )??..... Das einzige Wort mit ë das ich kenne is: Citroën :D Hab aber keinen Plan wie mans jetzt richtig aussprechen soll. SatansLilHelper666 11:50, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Trema (waagerechter Doppelpunkt) auf dem hinteren von zwei Vokalen bedeutet, dass man die Vokale einzeln spricht (Diärese). Citroën zum Beispiel spricht man im Deutschen etwa wie "Zitro-enn" mit Betonung auf dem "e". Die Franzosen sprechen es noch etwas anders aus, mit Nasal, aber das kann ich nicht aufschreiben. Würde man nur "Citroen" lesen, könnte man als Deutscher auf die Idee kommen, es "Zitröhn" auszusprechen, deshalb die Unterscheidung. :Bei Tolkien begegnen einem aber auch Fälle wie "Tar-Ancalimë" oder "Ëarnur", bei denen entweder kein zweiter Vokal vorhanden ist, oder das Trema auf dem ersten von zwei Vokalen steht. Wie die ausgesprochen werden sollen, weiß leider auch ich bei aller Weisheit nicht. ;-) Vielleicht sollen diese "e"s besonders lang und/oder betont ausgesprochen werden (wie in "Prophet", nicht wie in "Fenster" oder "Tasse"). :Gruß, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 13:34, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für diese Auskunft, großer Meister. ::Du gibst immer so encyklopediantische *roflcopter117* Antworten :D ::Aber um zu zeigen, dass mans lang aussprechen soll hätte doch auch n Akut oder n Zirkumflex gereicht (ich weiss eh nich wo zwischen den beiden der Unterschied sein soll), dann hätte er doch Éomer mit Ë schreiben müssen. ::SatansLilHelper666 14:50, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Das weiß wohl nur Tolkien selbst, ich kann's dir nicht sagen, sorry. Vielleicht steht der Akut für eine Betonung, das Trema dagegen für eine gedehnte Aussprache ohne Betonung? --Weas-El (Diskussion) 18:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC)